


Монотонность

by Дримери (Dreammic)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreammic/pseuds/%D0%94%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8
Summary: На тему серии про "Стену" 4.18.Написано в маловменяемом состоянии, поэтому я стесняюсь. - Май 2010
Kudos: 1





	Монотонность

У Питера красивые руки. Единственное о чем может думать Грэй в данный момент.  
Три года. Именно столько времени потребовалось Питеру, чтобы выпустить ярость наружу. Столько времени потребовалось ему, чтобы заметить, что у Питера красивые руки... Они с беспощадной скоростью несутся к лицу, нанося один удар за другим, а Грэй не может думать ни о чем более. Он даже бьет четко и метко, ритмично как часы — сказываются тренировки у стены с молотком. Они оставляют больше отпечатков на Питере, чем на стене. И речь не о мозолях на ладонях.

Грэй смутно осознает, что ему должно быть больно. Он мысленно замедляет момент, когда кулак скользит по его челюсти. Физический контакт длится несколько секунд, но и его он пытается разложить на этапы. Завязка, кульминация, развязка. Это завораживает. Петрелли останавливается. Трясет рукой, поднимаясь на ноги, качает головой, выливая на него тираду, в которой «псих» и «извращенец» самые ласковые слова.

\- Полегчало? - непринужденно спрашивает Грэй, сплевывая кровь.

Петрелли отворачивается, чешет затылок, демонстрируя разбитые костяшки пальцев: его кровь, кровь жертвы — все смешалось. Он не отвечает, просто уходит.

* * *

Петрелли возвращается с аптечкой и хмурым видом. Хмурый вид не спадает последние несколько месяцев, идет в комплекте с завидной выправкой и настороженностью, которой пропитан каждый жест. Он бы легко мог представить его в военной форме. От Петрелли веет дисциплинированностью и упорством. Будто он никогда не расслабляется, оставаясь начеку даже во сне.

\- Не дергайся, - предупреждает он, поднося нечто с едким запахом антисептика к его лицу.

\- И не собирался, - Грэй подается вперед, демонстрируя, что вовсе не боится обидчика. Но резкое движение с его стороны заставляет моргнуть. Петрелли не смотрит ему в глаза, но злорадно ухмыляется.

* * *

Питер умеет грамотно пить. Никогда не напивается. Грэй понятия не имеет, что он ищет на дне стакана, и зачем вообще стоит глотать теплый виски безо льда, если не ради эффекта. Ему хочется взойти за барную стойку, наливать еще и еще, а потом вытрясти ответ. Но Петрелли смотрит на него совершенно трезвыми глазами, с долей пренебрежения.

А он помнит себя Нэйтаном — как мутнело в глазах от лишней дозы алкоголя, а ему все казалось мало. Казалось, ничто не способно заглушить ту боль, когда он думал, что его брат... Он был не в силах с собой совладать. Питер как-то справляется.

Но пока он молча бьет кувалдой неприступную стену, кажется, она становится лишь крепче. Сайлар впивается взглядом в эту упрямую спину, изучает траекторию движения. Отклонения минимальны. Ритм четкий, без сбоев.

\- Ты не был таким раньше, - делится он наблюдением с нотками сожаления в голосе. - Таким... монотонным.

Ему кажется, будь Питер тем напуганным импульсивным мальчишкой, каким он был, когда они впервые встретились, они бы уже давно отсюда выбрались. Сейчас он что есть силы колотит несчастную стену, не потому что страстно желает выбраться, а потому что _надо_. Потому что он _должен_. Таков нынешний Питер Петрелли. И даже челка больше на глаза не падает.

\- Мы всего лишь отражение того, какими нас представляют, - отзывается он.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, я тебя таким делаю? - обида прикусывает ему язык. Но не до того, как он успевает предложить. - Я могу быть кем-нибудь другим, знаешь...

Даже если способности не действуют, ничто не мешает ему притвориться. Он всю жизнь кем-то притворялся, задолго до того, как получил этот дар. Жизнь слишком длинная и скучная, чтобы быть собой.

Но монотонность дает сбой. Когда дело доходит до Нэйтана — прямо или косвенно — механизм спотыкается, скрипит и выворачивается наизнанку. Он снова прижат к земле. Петрелли тяжелее, чем кажется. Будто мифический груз на его плечах обрел физическую массу.

\- Никогда. Даже не намекай. Понял? - угрожает он.

Мелкие острые камушки больно впиваются в плечи, придорожная пыль забивается в нос и оседает на щеках.

\- Да ладно, не горячись. Пит, - он откашливается и выдавливает из себя акулью улыбку, которой так привык угощать прессу и потенциальных избирателей. Только их никогда не было... Он пытается думать о чем-то еще, но снова возвращается к той самой мысли.  
У Питера в самом деле красивые руки.


End file.
